


a dazzling haze

by sowish



Series: seven year plan [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, and they just want to show her in every single way, minji and siyeon love her even more, singjiyoo's first time, this doesn't happen too far from the last update, yoohyeon is in a better place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: all yoohyeon wants right now is to drown in their affection, to be so overcome that the only thing she knows is how to love minji and siyeon.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: seven year plan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926550
Comments: 18
Kudos: 119





	a dazzling haze

**Author's Note:**

> writing smut is still really hard and incredibly nerve wrecking. and that is why i thank @ethereyubin endlessly for helping me out with this and reassuring my writing.
> 
> title comes from taylor swift’s lover. i’ve always wanted to write something like the opening scene thats in this. i imagined it in a more angsty context but i think i like how fluffy it is. 
> 
> i thought about putting this in the first part of the series but it felt better to separate it.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it!

Hearing Siyeon sing might be one of Yoohyeon’s greatest reasons to keep living. (It’s not that she struggles to find reasons to keep living her days, but listening to her girlfriend play her piano and fill the air with heaven dripping from her lips is highly persuasive). 

Nights like this are her favorite—Siyeon’s voice melting past her skin and curling around her bones like satin, Minji’s laugh lighting her up inside like the sun’s glow is liquid running through her veins. And in Siyeon’s caressing voice, she can hear love, sees it when she opens her eyes to find her loving gaze following them as her and Minji sway together in the living room. She feels it in how Minji twirls her in their little dance, her back to her girlfriend’s front, Minji’s arms wrapped around her like home is there for her to escape to. Melting into her embrace and finding comfort in how Minji presses a kiss against her temple, a tug of a smile on her lips, there is nothing but warmth in her heart—a love so effervescent that it shines in a rainbow of color behind her closed eyes.

And when Minji quietly sings too, her voice dancing and intertwining with Siyeon’s in a harmony, Yoohyeon’s heart flutters in her chest. 

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

If there is a heaven, this must be it. If there is grace and mercy in a ruthless world, Yoohyeon knows she has found it.

Because in Minji’s arms and Siyeon’s serenade, there is serenity—it is complete bliss. 

Facing Minji again with her forehead resting on hers, tenderness flitters about between them in a joyful circle. With her arms wrapped around Minji’s waist and pulling her even closer into a hug that makes it harder for them to sway together, Yoohyeon feels how Minji sighs into her warmth, a content sound breezing past her ears reminding her that this is heaven for Minji too. And when Yoohyeon opens her eyes to find Siyeon’s looking at them with tangible fondness before pulling away to press into ivory keys, Yoohyeon can feel the song in her heart, knows it sings the lyrics with her. With Minji in her arms, so close to her that she can feel its faint beating against her chest, and Siyeon looking at them like they’re the center of the universe, no doubt a reflection of how she is looking at her, her voice meets Siyeon’s like it was made to follow hers.

_You’re my my my my_

_Lover._

Eventually, Siyeon closes the cover of her piano to join her girlfriends who lounge on the couch, content to just listen to her sing and play when they became tired of dancing. 

As if the world ceases to exist past the doors of their home, time seems to stop to allow them this—this tranquility, this comfort of solitude. Yoohyeon thinks that should the sun decide to swallow the earth in burning flames right at this moment, it’d stop at their doorstep and pass to leave this paradise alone.

Standing in front of them and holding their hands like magnets pull them to her, adoration radiates as they look up at Siyeon, Minji’s voice wonderstruck, “You sounded beautiful, Singnie.”

Siyeon smiles softly, leans down to press her lips against Minji’s and Yoohyeon’s, love spilling from her eyes like her heart overflows with it. (It does). “And you two looked gorgeous.” And if Siyeon didn’t sound so amorous, so deeply touched and enraptured, Yoohyeon would have laughed. Because certainly, two girls in their pajamas without a single trace of makeup on their faces shouldn’t sound like a miraculous spectacle. (But then again, looking at Siyeon and Minji, Yoohyeon can’t help but to agree—they look ethereal. Because Minji is looking at Siyeon like she’s heaven’s greatest angel and kissing the back of her hand with so much reverence that Yoohyeon feels it in her heart too).

When Siyeon moves to sit beside Yoohyeon on the couch, it’s subconscious how Yoohyeon places a hand on her lap, the other already on Minji’s, her body seeking the comfort of their touch. Resting her head on Siyeon’s shoulders and smiling at how she pinches the back of her hand, Minji’s fingers draw aimless designs along her arms, traces the four-leaf clover there.

“So, you know how I told you about the shelter looking for a rescue team and how I applied?”

Siyeon hums an affirmation, Minji vocalizes a soft, “Yeah,” with her tone lifting at the end—a silent question asking for more elaboration. 

Feeling her lips unable to hold back the smile that comes, Yoohyeon feels her chest burst with pride at her own accomplishment, “They want me to lead the team! They trust me enough and they offered me the position today!”

Minji seems to pop from the couch like a spring, enthusiasm in her voice, “Really?”

Yoohyeon beams, her smile so bright that the sun would hang its head in shame, “They wanted an experienced vet who can work well under pressure and chose me!”

Siyeon fits a finger underneath Yoohyeon’s chin to pull her in for a kiss, her lips at a slight upturn. Pulling away, and in between kisses, the joy in her voice is vibrant, “I knew they’d choose you, Yoohyeonnie!” Excitedly climbing onto her lap, Minji peppers happy kisses on Yoohyeon’s cheeks and forehead and a sweet one on the tip of her nose. Too busy giggling under the rain of her affection, the kiss Minji shares with her is more teeth than lips but it’s exuberant and it makes Yoohyeon feel like she’s floating.

“I’m so proud of you, baby!”

Unable to contain the elation of her achievement rushing through her body anymore and the gratification of being praised by her lovers, Yoohyeon lets a little squeal leave her lips, that smile lighting up their living room in dazzling color. Burying her head into the crook of Minji’s neck and pulling her into a tight embrace because her happiness aches to be shared, Minji’s laugh rings past her ears like the sound of one of her favorite songs. Feeling Siyeon tucking her hair behind her ears and pressing gentle kisses into her hair, she turns towards the affection. Gazing at her with all the devotion in the world, Siyeon caresses the soft curve of her nose, the sharp line of her jaw, the softness of her lips, and her pillowy cheeks. With gentle endearment in her voice, Siyeon quietly utters to her like a prayer, “You are…so incredible. And we are so lucky that you chose us. You know that, Yooh?”

And it’s such a raw feeling of unadulterated affection and love radiating from her girlfriends that Yoohyeon nods her head to agree—but needs not this moment to know, lives every day knowing that she is someone to be cherished because she spends a lot of her days now believing that she is a wonder to be appreciated. (But Minji and Siyeon showing her that everyday is just another reason to get out of bed and repeat her days, to make life more than just enduring and barely passing by—to make it worth living). 

And when Yoohyeon says, “I love you,” it’s three words said with her whole heart for the two women that reside in it. Because she means it. If she could say any truer words, they would not stray far, a reverent “I love you, Minji and Siyeon.” There isn’t anything else she could possibly say that can beat the virtue of what she feels—of the love that echoes through the chambers of her heart and the toughness of her ribs. 

So, when Minji gets off her lap and leads her lovers to their room, following her goes without question.

While Minji closes the door, Siyeon gently pushes Yoohyeon to sit on the bed before kneeling so that she doesn’t have to look up at her. Leaning against the wall, Minji feels a knot tie itself at her throat, knows where this conversation is going because Siyeon talked to her about it earlier that week. 

“We love you, Yoohyeon. Can I- Can we show you?” 

Yoohyeon’s eyebrows tug into a slight frown, her hand coming up to gently cup Siyeon’s cheek, her voice affectionate and quiet, “Siyeonnie, you already do.”

(It really shouldn’t affect Yoohyeon this much to see Siyeon on her knees in front of her, but it makes her heart race and it stops the stuttering of her thoughts in her mind, if only to focus on the breathtaking sight in front of her).

Not moving from the wall and allowing Yoohyeon the comfort of space, Minji fiddles with her fingers, “Not in this way, we haven’t.”

Yoohyeon is a clever girl. With the warming of Siyeon’s cheek in her palm and the darkening of her eyes and how Minji nervously shifts against the wall and stays away from them instead of joining her on the bed like she usually would, Yoohyeon’s eyebrows quirk up, her jaw dropping the slightest bit in understanding, a soft, “Oh,” hanging off her lips.

Quickly adding in, Siyeon rests a hand on the one on her cheeks, doing her best to sound reassuring and hiding her panic. Her voice is low, “It doesn’t have to be tonight. We can talk about it more if you like. Whatever makes you feel most comfortable, Yooh.”

With a pink blush coloring her cheeks and a small flustered smile, Yoohyeon pulls Siyeon up to sit with her on the bed and beckons Minji to come closer and sit beside her.

“It doesn’t have to be tonight. But, it can be.” Taking both of their hands and shyly looking between them, Yoohyeon can feel the thrashing of her heart beat at the thought of where this is going, can hear the pounding in her ears. “I- I would like it. If you showed me.”

With soft solace in her eyes, Siyeon lightly pinches the skin on the back of Yoohyeon’s hands, “You…want us?”

Yoohyeon breathes an embarrassed laugh, “Oh, Singnie, I’ve been wanting the both of you since Minji got shirtless the first time.” 

At that, a flustered smile breaks from Minji’s lips, her cheeks blushing, “Baby, that was months ago.”

Yoohyeon steals a glance at Minji, trains her gaze to the floor for a moment before steeling the courage inside of her to look back at her girlfriend, finds comfort in how Minji looks at her with patience in her eyes. “I wanted the both of you so much but I wasn’t happy with myself months ago.” Shrugging, Yoohyeon feels lightness in her chest when she exhales a breath and adds, “But, I am now. And I still want the both of you. I want this even more than before.”

(And Yoohyeon fully believes in that, finds that loving herself is easier to do, knows in her heart that she is worth the women beside her. After months of committing to taking better care of herself and believing in the value of her existence, she knows that she is enough—deserving enough to fit right in their arms, to share this intimacy with them). 

Siyeon tucks Yoohyeon’s hair behind her ears, presses soft kisses on her cheeks. “I thank the universe everyday for leading us to you.”

Giggling the way she does when she’s flustered, Yoohyeon tries to play it off, “Technically, I ran into the both of you.”

Minji smiles warmly and lovingly kisses her shoulder before cheesily adding, “You ran into us so hard we fell for you.” 

Siyeon quickly quips with a teasing smile and mischief shining in her eyes, “Yeah, you not only left an impression on our hearts but also on Minji’s ass. She had a bruise on it for a few weeks.”

(Siyeon gets two playful slaps on her shoulder for that. But still, it broke what was left of the nervous tension and it made Yoohyeon and Minji smile so, yeah, it was well worth it).

Before silence settles, Yoohyeon cheekily looks at Minji with humor in her eyes, “I’m sorry I bruised your ass. I could kiss it if you want.” Minji only rolls her eyes, unable to stop the smile pulling at her lips.

Pointing at her lips and reflecting her girlfriends’ playfulness, Minji watches how Yoohyeon’s gaze flickers to her lips and neglects to move, “How about you kiss my lips instead?”

There’s something about Minji’s voice and how it lilts and drips all saccharine sweet and sultry. When Yoohyeon’s tongue flicks out to quickly wet her lips, Minji can’t help the sharp gasp that leaves her own. Yoohyeon quietly replies, voice soft and the black in beautiful brown eyes growing, “I can do that.” 

When Yoohyeon gently thumbs at Minji’s lips, a soft touch that just barely drags her lips, the temptation to throw herself to the heat of desire grows. Tracing her eyes across her girlfriend’s features, her heart pounds in her chest, a singular thought in her mind begging to be uttered, “You are so beautiful, Minji.” 

There’s devout reverence in Yoohyeon’s voice, her gaze heavy with rapture. And who is to fault Minji for crashing their lips together? Not when Yoohyeon looks at her like she is the air that she breathes, not when the sound of her voice makes everything inside her want to pull her closer. Because Yoohyeon, without needing to try, is ravishing. And a Yoohyeon who is so unabashed in her wanting sparks a fire to the warming heat in her stomach.

(It’s not that Yoohyeon isn’t expecting to be kissed, but she can’t help the muffled moan when Minji’s lips meet hers. With her soft lips and velvet tongue, it’s easy to forget that a world outside their room exists. And with Siyeon kissing down her neck and generously sucking dark marks on her skin while her fingers mindlessly trace up and down her thighs, it might as well just be only them to exist in the universe).

Feeling Siyeon’s trained gaze on them, it’s a warm heat that Yoohyeon gravitates towards. Pulling away from Minji and smirking at how a quiet whine leaves her lips, there’s something so thrilling about Minji wanting her so much—makes Yoohyeon feel like she is a deity fit for worship. (That’s because to Minji, especially when she makes Yoohyeon flushed and panting like this, she is). But her displeasure doesn’t last too long because Yoohyeon’s neck offers the temptation to leave dark marks along the column of it and it’s enough to sate her desire because, really, Yoohyeon’s neck looks so pretty when her marks are on it too. 

(And it’s not like watching her girlfriends makeout isn’t one of the hottest things she’ll ever see because Siyeon’s hands are buried in Yoohyeon’s hair and lightly tugging at the locks in her grasp and Yoohyeon is hotly gasping into the deepness of their kiss, her hands creeping underneath Siyeon’s shirt and tentatively caressing the warm skin there). 

Shifting to sit behind Yoohyeon, Minji moves the woman’s hair to one side to softly scatter kisses along her neck and pulls back on her waist, whispers in between kisses, “Get more comfortable, baby.” Scooting back to the headboard, Yoohyeon is an absolute vision crawling towards her on her hands and knees before turning around again to pull Siyeon in by her hands until she’s close enough for her to grasp the collar of her shirt to bring her back into a hot kiss that Siyeon moans into.

Being in Minji’s arms and having Siyeon kneeled between her legs, Yoohyeon understands why Minji likes being in the middle. If the hazy fog of lust allows her to focus, she can feel the slightest beat of Minji’s heart thumping against her back, feel so secure to be so close to the women that she loves. With Siyeon’s hand gently grasping her chin and the other holding herself up, it’s a heady sensation when she traces a velvet tongue along hers. When Minji’s hands slip under her shirt to lightly rake her nails down her abs, Yoohyeon shivers in her embrace, pulls away to moan against Siyeon’s lips. Leaning against Minji and taking in air that she has been depriving herself of, it’s as if the very air she heaved in gets stolen away from her when Minji leans forward and pulls Siyeon into a deep kiss, the softness that she has with Yoohyeon melting into a familiar passion that drives their lust further into their heady desire.

(Yoohyeon has thought about this before, about Siyeon and Minji knowing each other so well, being so in tuned with each other that words didn’t need to exist for them to understand. Watching them now, there is the slightest difference in how they touch each other—almost possessive in the most loving way). 

Perfectly aware that she is uncaringly blatant in how she watches, it only feels right to be just as brazen in her awe. Drinking in the sight in front of her, Yoohyeon doesn’t feel the need to be ashamed about the low moan that leaves her mouth, doesn’t feel the need to stifle the wonder in her voice as she praises them with a soft voice, “You are so fucking hot.”

Pulling away with an eyebrow quirked, Siyeon smirks, her voice teasing when she looks back at Minji with mischievous eyes, “Looks like our baby likes a show.” 

Minji, a reflection of Siyeon, only pulls Yoohyeon into a kiss that makes her dizzy, a playful question on her lips when she asks, “And did she like ours?”

Yoohyeon doesn’t hesitate to nod lightly, a small grin on her lips, an airy, “So much,” breezing past her lips.

(And there’s something so charming about Yoohyeon’s honesty and enthusiasm for more that a genuine smile breaks from Minji’s lips—the love in her eyes burning just as bright as the lust in them—and Siyeon breathes a small laugh with a shining fondness in her eyes).

Kissing her briefly again, affection in how she smiles, Minji’s voice is quiet but laden with sincerity, “All for you, baby.” 

Lovingly, Yoohyeon beams at that, a warm glow shimmering behind her eyes, repeats to herself a quiet and self-satisfied, “All for me.” 

(And for Yoohyeon, if Minji and Siyeon are concerned, they mean it in every single sense. If their girl wanted for them to catch a star, they’d find a way to pocket the sun because it’s the brightest one in the universe). 

(But really, all Yoohyeon wants right now is to drown in their affection, to be so overcome that the only thing she knows is how to love Minji and Siyeon).

With Minji leaning back onto the bed with a small smile on her lips and tenderness shining in her eyes and Siyeon dropping to her haunches with the same regard, air seems to rush in at the sudden distance between them—as if to replace whatever oxygen Yoohyeon lost.

As if devoting the time to trace the features of Yoohyeon’s face in her mind, Siyeon tentatively reaches out and makes sure to trail her finger across every delicate curve and sharp line with tender care.

“We’re so proud of you, Yooh.”

Melting at the affection and sighing into Minji’s embrace, Yoohyeon falls deeper, finds Minji’s hands to grasp them and move them up her body, to encourage them to palm her breasts because she needs more—more of Minji and Siyeon touching her, needs them everywhere. Quickly fed up with the shirt in her way, Minji shakes off Yoohyeon’s hands to slip hers under her shirt and feel the hardening of Yoohyeon’s nipples underneath her palms, under her ministrations.

Yoohyeon lolls her head back to rest her forehead against her temple, her voice tinged with the slightest whine, “Take it off.”

Holding Yoohyeon’s chin up, Siyeon gives into the temptation of pressing a kiss against pouty lips, “Take what off, baby?”

Reaching out to grasp onto Siyeon’s thigh and raking her fingers into a fist, an impatient frustration tinges Yoohyeon’s voice, “Everything. Take everything off.”

It’s not the first time they’ve taken off her clothes. So shimmying Yoohyeon out of her sleep shorts and slipping her baggy t-shirt off shouldn’t feel so monumentally nerve wracking, Siyeon’s hands clammy and Minji’s eyes drinking in the pale skin of Yoohyeon’s back when she leans up and Siyeon strips Yoohyeon of her shirt. It’s not even the first time that they have seen her naked. (Siyeon once walked into her showering and Yoohyeon just shyly stood there waving with that goofy smile on her lips behind the glass door. After a second of shock ran through her body and another passed by to appreciate the body in front of her, Siyeon blushed and quickly closed the door, a muffled apology coming from behind it. And Yoohyeon didn’t mind it; being naked in front of her girlfriends was never a problem). 

Yet, this moment feels fragile, like a delicate moment where every minute—every touch, every sigh—matters. So, when Siyeon’s fingers fidgets with the tremor of nerves, it’s as if Yoohyeon is on the same page as her when she breathes out, a shy and quiet confession, “Can you, just, go slow, please?”

With understanding radiating in her blown-out eyes, there is warmth in Siyeon’s gaze as she nods reassuringly. The comfort her girlfriends provide is safe; makes Yoohyeon feel like no one else in the world can protect her like Minji and Siyeon could.

“It’s- I’ve never…done this before and I know that the both of you will take care of me and I’m not really scared but…I’m nervous.”

Siyeon tilts her head to the slightest degree, warmth and endearment in her eyes. Sounding like she’s taken aback (not about Yoohyeon never having sex before, but rather, feeling so lucky that she chose them to take care of a moment so special to her), “We’re your first?”

Yoohyeon flushes, feels so swept away by the wonder blooming behind Siyeon’s eyes. “I’ve never felt safer with anyone else and I’ve never loved anyone else the way that I love the both of you.”

Feeling her heart burst in her chest, it’s clear to see that Minji feels the same because warmth shines in her eyes and she affectionately nuzzles into Yoohyeon’s hair. Minji’s voice is light and sweet, adoration in her every word, “Your first time and it’s with two women who would do whatever it is you pleased? That makes you pretty iconic, baby!”

Yoohyeon giggles, slightly turns to press a soft kiss on Minji’s lips, any nervous tension fading away. Parting for a moment and keeping Minji at bay when she chases for more, Yoohyeon teases, “So, am I gonna have to take off my own clothes or what?”

Quirking an eyebrow at her coy tone, Minji can’t help but to lightly drag her thumb down soft lips and watches with rapture as they slightly part under her touch. Quietly, Minji asserts, “No, pretty baby, let us do the honor.” 

Instead of answering, Yoohyeon just crashes her lips against Minji’s, a sign of permission. (There’s something so disarming about Minji’s term of endearment and how she sounds so loving, something that makes Yoohyeon want them even more). Siyeon hooks her fingers under the waistband of Yoohyeon’s panties and looks up again to see if anything about the want in Yoohyeon’s eyes has changed. (They haven’t). Yoohyeon just eagerly nods at her concern, a whispered, “Take it off, take everything off, please,” carrying a restrained desperation as she tilts her head back in mounting frustration. 

Slowly peeling the fabric in her hands down long legs, Siyeon moves up after removing them, pulls Yoohyeon into a loving kiss, reassures against her lips as Minji undoes the clasp of her bra and softly brushes the straps away and fits an arm around Yoohyeon’s waist to pull it off, “It’s your first time, Yooh. You don’t have to ask anything of us. Tell us what you want and we’ll give it to you.”

(And really, a back shouldn’t be driving Minji up the walls. Not when she has seen more before. But, there’s something ethereal about the moon’s light casting its glow across Yoohyeon’s pale back, the soft skin begging to be marked. Kissing along the back of her shoulder, Minji doesn’t have it in her to stop herself from nipping the skin there, leaving the slightest imprint of her teeth at the juncture of her neck and back. Yoohyeon lolls her head back at the slight sting, hisses a sound of pleasure. And as Minji’s warm hands brush over her nipples, they stiffen into peaks under her hands. Arching her back when Siyeon starts scattering kisses down the valley of her breasts, a whine escapes her lips when Minji’s teeth gently tug at her ear lobe before letting go, a reverential, “You are so beautiful, Yoohyeon,” wrapping the woman in its loving embrace). 

Scooting down the bed and leaving kisses anywhere her lips could touch, Yoohyeon shivers and melts into Minji’s arms when Siyeon wraps her lips around a hard nipple and swirls her tongue around it, savors the high-pitched moan that rips from Yoohyeon’s throat. Doing her best to hear the sound of her need again, Yoohyeon’s chest is soon littered with marks, a slight sheen of sweat and Siyeon’s saliva on her skin. With the woman between her legs tracing a line down the contours of her abs with a relaxed tongue, Yoohyeon moans again, a breathy sound. Kissing down her stomach and paying attention to the softness of her skin, Yoohyeon running a hand through her hair turns Siyeon’s focus to her. “Is this okay?”

Yoohyeon slowly nods—because it is, because she wants Siyeon to touch her—but she feels safe enough to shyly hide a request in a gentle command, “But, you aren’t even naked yet.”

Minji smirks into her hair, presses her lips onto the hot skin of her neck, feels the thundering of her heart in her pulse. Gently sucking the skin there until a mark shows, Minji’s tongue is eager to soothe the light blemish left, “We can be if you’d like for us to be.” 

Quickly agreeing and nodding her head, there is a subdued thrill in Yoohyeon’s voice—a simmering desire that yearns to bubble into more, “I- I would.”

Rising up on her knees and slowly taking her shirt off, Siyeon’s lips grow into a smirk at the sight of her girlfriends’ rapt attention on her. “Your wish is our command, baby girl.” Reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, confidence bubbles in her chest at the unbridled awe shining in their eyes, how they look at her with such tangible adoration. Siyeon hasn’t forgotten about Minji sitting fully-clothed in her pajamas but figures that giving a little show is in order. Slipping off her pants and panties, Siyeon beckons Minji closer with the curl of a finger. With her panties in her hands, she lightly taps her fingers on Minji’s lips, quietly orders a simple command, “Open.” And the other woman’s jaw drops in haste, desperate to please. Making sure that she slips the part of the fabric soaked in her want in her mouth for her girlfriend to taste, the slight muffle of Minji’s moan intensifies the heat radiating from her in tantalizing waves. Pulling her fingers and the fabric away and pressing a hot kiss on her lips, the faint smell of her arousal is on them, pride laced in the words she praises her with, “Such a good girl.” Minji’s eyes brighten at the compliment, a look of contentment settling on her lips.

Yoohyeon watches with lust in her eyes, feels comfort at the safety of seeing the passionate familiarity in her girlfriends’ actions. And when Minji leans away from the headboard to undo the buttons of her pajamas, Yoohyeon’s body slightly turns to allow herself the freedom of kissing down her chest and over her sternum and the fervent beating of her heart—teases a bite between her cleavage, and licks a languid path from her neck to her sharp collarbones. Minji gasps and her fingers tremble so much in their want that Yoohyeon has to push her hands away to loosen up her last button. Brushing the lapels of her shirt away and slipping it down her arms and helping her shimmy out of her shorts, Siyeon is careful to take it off of her, knows that this particular pajama set is Minji’s favorite and does her best to take care of it, dropping it to the empty part of the bed because Minji hates her clothes lying on the floor. 

Falling back to the headboard and pulling Yoohyeon to lean on her, the girl in her arms lets out a low groan. (There is something so incredibly hot about feeling her girlfriend’s nipples rubbing against her back and the heat of her skin and the shape of her breasts, how she arches into her back and pulls her closer before rolling a hard nipple between wet fingers). 

And Yoohyeon doesn’t think she is going to last long, not with Minji’s dirty mouth and teasing tongue and Siyeon spending her time between her legs kissing up her calves and thighs. 

(Foreplay, as hot as it is, exhausts her patience, Yoohyeon’s toes curling at the teasing breath of air that Siyeon blows across her heat).

Breathy and labored, Yoohyeon runs shaky fingers through Siyeon’s hair, her mind lost in hazy desire, “No more teasing, Si, I can’t take it anymore.”

Quick to follow her order and giving into the heady scent, Yoohyeon all but melts into a puddle at her touch, her prolonged sigh escaping from her lips as it turns into a strangled moan. And under her mouth, Yoohyeon’s head is dizzy with pleasure, a feeling so alike to floating buzzing through her body. Minji’s voice is distant as she fails to focus on anything but the swirling of Siyeon’s tongue around her clit, “Open your eyes for us, baby, look at her eating you out, see how much she’s enjoying it.” The gentle demand prompts Yoohyeon’s body to respond before she can even begin to think, her eyes fluttering to a close at the rush of pleasure that shoots from the tips of her toes to her head at the sight in front of her. Underneath a hooded gaze, Siyeon is breathtakingly captivating with her sharp and dark eyes trained on the pleasure blooming on Yoohyeon’s face: her parted lips, flushed cheeks, and disheveled hair—her chest quickly rising and falling as her hips twitch at the growing pleasure blooming behind her eyelids when she slams her eyes shut as Siyeon wraps her soft lips around her clit and gently sucks, her tongue darting out to gently flick it. 

And looking at her, seeing her arousal on her lips, Yoohyeon isn’t above begging, her voice pleading, “I want- I want you inside. I want to feel you.”

Splaying her hands on her stomach and allowing for Yoohyeon to tangle their fingers together, Siyeon pulls away to briefly nuzzle into her girlfriend’s inner thigh, the sultry warmth of her voice persuading her impatience to extend its mercy, “I’ll take care of you, baby. I’ve got you.”

Trusting her because putting her pleasure in Siyeon’s hands is one of the smartest decisions she’ll ever make, Yoohyeon allows herself to fall deeper into pleasure when Siyeon’s tongue dips into her heat, moans at the display when Siyeon leans up on her elbows to slip two fingers into Minji’s mouth, tangible pride and lust shining in her eyes when a tongue swirls around them, her soft lips relaxing around her fingers before they lightly suck on them. (There’s something so breathtaking about Siyeon’s fingers in Minji’s mouth, something that makes the heat rippling through her body burn brighter at the thought of those fingers in her mouth being made wet just for her). Moving back down and starting with a finger and circling around her entrance, Siyeon is sincere in her request. 

“If things are too much or you want me to stop, please, never be afraid to tell me, or Minji, to slow down or stop. That matters more than anything, because as long as you feel good, we’re doing our part.”

Feeling the importance of the trust Siyeon has in her, Yoohyeon nods, vocalizes a genuine, “I promise,” before a sharp gasp leaves her lips. 

With the slow thrust of Siyeon’s ring finger and Minji playing with her nipples and clit to ease the tension in her body, any trace of discomfort quickly fades into pleasure. Needing more because the gentle caress of Siyeon’s fingers rubbing against her walls isn’t enough anymore, Yoohyeon cants her hips for more, softly pleads for it with unrestrained desperation in her voice. Watching as her body adjusts to another finger and how her hips roll to take it better, Minji praises her adoringly, her eyes etching the look of bliss on Yoohyeon’s face to her mind, the absolute vision it is to see Yoohyeon so willing to be theirs to unwind and take apart, “You're doing so well; you look so sexy like this, baby.” 

The moan that bubbles from her lips at the sound of Minj’s praise comes out as a sharp high gasp, the overwhelming feeling of euphoria tingling at the tips of her toes and fingers. In the corner of her eye, Minji is slipping a finger into her mouth and wetting it. Without thinking, Yoohyeon reaches for her girlfriend’s hand, parts her lips for Minji’s fingers, and moans around the feeling of having them stuffed in her mouth. 

(The awestruck, “Oh my God,” leaving Minji’s lips is quiet and low, saturated with reverence, her gaze focused on how pretty Yoohyeon looks with her fingers in her mouth—how pretty she looks surrendering her control and sense to them, how she sucks on her fingers and swirls her tongue around them).

Really, all Yoohyeon needs to come is the curling of Siyeon’s fingers and the sound of Minji’s praise in her ears. But, Minji starts rubbing tight and fast circles on her clit and rolling a pert nipple in her fingers, her lips and tongue pressing open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Yoohyeon can taste her arousal on Siyeon’s tongue and lips when she pulls her in for a heady kiss as her fingers thrust into her with a timing that makes it harder for Yoohyeon to breathe, her thumb swiping across her clit after every other thrust. Feeling like she is just on the edge of falling and shattering into a million glimmering pieces, the sensation of a growing tingle washes across her body like waves. A broken moan spills from Yoohyeon’s lips, her hips bucking into her every thrust, “I’m- I’m gonna come.”

Minji’s voice breezes by her ear and it’s coy as she teases, “Yeah?”

Too overwhelmed to speak, Yoohyeon quickly nods her head, her mindless babbling escaping her without restraint, a plea repeating off her lips, “Gonna come, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Much harder to think now with the hazy fog of want and euphoria overcoming her, Minji has to repeat her question twice for Yoohyeon to answer. 

“Answer me, Yoohyeonnie.” Minji nips her neck and soothes the marks that show with her tongue and hotly asks against the heat of her skin, “Are you gonna come for us?”

Yoohyeon’s breath hitches, her hips canting in time with Siyeon’s thrusts, her answer coming in broken segments as she forces her eyes open to look into Siyeon’s. Lolling her head to lean it against Minji’s shoulder, Yoohyeon clutches onto Minji’s thighs when she sobs out a moan, “Just for you, all for you.” 

(Siyeon and Minji know that “you” means them, feels it in how Yoohyeon drips with shameless want, how she craves for the both of them with her needy begging and desperate affection).

And there’s something so beautiful about Siyeon buried in between her thighs with her lips sucking on her clit and her fingers thrusting into her heat with her eyes so tangible in their love and desire, something so stunning about the heady lust that blossomed in Minji’s eyes as she watches with unabashed fascination. 

Being in Minji’s safe embrace and feeling love wash over her when Siyeon links their fingers together, it’s Minji kissing her cheek and the fondness in her voice that pushes her over the edge, her back arching and toes curling, as she repeats their names like a prayer, like they’re the ones who will save her eternal damnation. 

(Like the sound of a promise, the warmth in Minji’s voice and words are her tipping point, a reverent, “We’ve got you, baby, come for us.”

Even if Yoohyeon is the one falling apart and trembling in their arms with her head in the damn stars, the only thing she can think about is how fucking lucky she is—to have the honor of the eighth and ninth wonders of the world holding her in their arms, loving her, and taking such good care of her. With how Minji holds her tighter in her arms as the aftershocks course through her body and leaves praises against her skin, how Siyeon brings her down from her high with soft kitten licks, how she looks at her with galaxies in her wonderstruck eyes, and how love digs its roots in her chest and blooms like a meadow of flowers inside her heart, Yoohyeon can’t help the tears that build behind her lids. And when Siyeon gently kisses her with all the love in the world in her touch, it’s a burst of happiness when Minji cuddles into her back and whispers a devout, “I love you,” against her skin). 

Yoohyeon didn’t think she would be so sensitive to be someone who cries after getting fucked for the first time, but, having the two soulmates of her life making love to her and raining attention on her like the very air she breathed was their touch and affection is a rush of emotions that reduces her to tears. 

Tasting salt on her lips, Siyeon pulls away with concern coloring her eyes, “What’s wrong, Yooh?” Feeling Minji lift her head in alarm, Yoohyeon reaches back to run a comforting hand through her hair, breathes out a laugh when Siyeon kisses her tears away after Yoohyeon reassuringly squeezes the hand in hers. 

“I just, didn’t think it was possible for someone to feel so fucking loved. I never knew I could ever feel this amount of love inside of me and it…overwhelmed me. You both often say that you don’t know what you did to deserve me, but with the way you make me feel, that is exactly why. When I feel most vulnerable, you both become my safety and my strength. I am incomplete without the both of you.”

With the genuine honesty in Yoohyeon’s voice, Minji can’t help but to feel touched by the tenderness in her voice, how she sounds so delicate that protecting her and taking care of her are the only things Minji wants to do for the rest of her life. 

Softly, Siyeon smiles as she fixes Yoohyeon’s hair, thinks about how there was once a time that she hesitated to do so and feels so honored to have the ability to care for her now. Playing with her hair, Siyeon’s voice is like satin as she moves to lay beside Minji, “I didn’t think Minji and I were ever incomplete, but you came and showed us that we could feel so much more whole. And when you left, an emptiness took over your space and that’s when we knew that without you, we would never feel complete again.”

Leaning back on Minji, Yoohyeon is content to just lay there in silence, to appreciate the beauty of tranquility and the steady thumping of Minji’s heart against her back. That is, until she becomes acutely aware of the heat pressing against her back, the feeling of Minji’s arousal reminding her that she has two incredibly turned-on girlfriends in her bed. 

“Wait, what about you two? You didn’t get to come yet.”

Siyeon’s eyebrow quirks, a smirk on her lips when she looks at Minji. Wordlessly raising a fist and shaking it three times, Minji groans when her paper is met with scissors. (Trust a lesbian to throw out scissors in a game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who gets to make who come first). But, when Siyeon pulls Minji over her and scoots down the bed, an excited smile tugs at Minji’s lips. Widening the distance between her thighs and grabbing a pillow to support Siyeon’s head, Minji visibly trembles at the faintest swipe of Siyeon’s velvet tongue. Doing her best to not lose her cool just yet because Siyeon likes to tease about how quickly Minji unravels into ribbons under (or over) her tongue, her voice is breathy as a moan tumbles out of her lips when Siyeon buries her tongue inside her. 

With lidded eyes and her hands palming her breasts and her fingers playing with her hardened nipples, Minji is a magnificent sight, her words heavy with want, “Keep your eyes on us, pretty baby. I want you to watch.” Groaning out again and just barely grinding her hips down when Siyeon moans into her heat, the wanton look raging behind Yoohyeon’s eyes only makes the intoxicating feeling of being watched more heady. 

As if the exhaustion that was warming her bones fades away, there is only the electrifying need to be closer, to be part of the reason for Minji’s undoing. Feeling bold enough to tease and revel in the sight of Minji falling apart, Yoohyeon feels a rush of confidence course through her veins as she rakes her eyes over Minji’s body in open worship and exaggerates being demure when she caresses the contours of her abdominal muscles and watches how they flex under her touch. Swallowing a moan in her mouth when she gets on her knees to pull Minji into a dizzying kiss, Yoohyeon lowly requests as she lightly trails her fingers between Siyeon’s thighs, “And if I want to touch?”

Kissing Minji’s thighs before she pulls away to respond, Siyeon is breathless, her voice a husky sound as her hand reaches for Yoohyeon and the other wraps around Minji’s waist.

“We’re all yours, baby. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!! i really appreciate any feedback or opinions--it feeds my validation and motivation simultaneously skjfskdf
> 
> reach me on twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
